It's Not Over Yet
by LTGAavenJames
Summary: It has been weeks since the death of Sam's older brother Dean, making Sam fend for himself. However a chance encounter with a stranger causes the return of Dean but what's this? What's changed with Dean and how will the Winchester boys get through it all?
1. On The Road To Recovery, Part I

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is an attempt at making a Supernatural story. I'm not sure if that many people will like it, but I would really appreciate some comments and/or reviews because that would help in my decision to add more chapters. I don't want to make you feel like you need to review my story, but it would really help me out. And it might also help boost me up in the self-confidence department ;; Anyway, enough with my babbling. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter One: On The Road To Recovery, Part I  
**

**-- Somewhere just outside of Sublette, Kansas --**

Silence was all there was left since Dean had gone out from everyone's lives, most especially Sam's. He sat with his head bowed low and eyes staring at the knife that Dean would carry around with him everywhere. Sam fought back the tears that threatened to surface, remembering times when Dean would occasionally make fun of him for being such a 'pansy'. The younger Winchester son laughed a little, but anyone could tell that it was a forced laugh like he was forcefully trying to make himself feel better. Except, it was no use.

Sam stopped twirling the knife around in his hands and quickly stuffed it into a hidden pocket somewhere beneath his pants. He rested his elbows against his knees and continued to sit there with his head bowed low. He was about to turn to his side to ask Dean where should they go next when he quickly remembered that Dean was no longer there. Sadness over flooded him like it had never done before and Sam really had to fight back the tears. He looked away from the second bed, again forgetting that he was going solo now, and turned to face the television screen.

He stared at it for a while, deciding whether or not should he watch some TV to get his mind away from Dean being gone. However, the decision was apparently made for him because the television screen had turned on by itself. Sam sat there in disbelief at what just happened. He looked down at his hands and then turned toward the remote control that was to the side of him on the bedside table. Sam immediately thought that it was his psychic abilities resurfacing again and also wondered why it had been dormant for so long. Sam didn't have much to think about it for something said on the television caught his full attention.

"_This is about the fifth person who had been murdered these passed few months. Police have yet to find the culprit, but they suspect the person behind all these killings to be part of some cult because of how these people have been murdered,"_

Sam reached over for the remote control and turned the volume up while leaning forward slightly out of reflex to hear what the reporter was saying more clearly. "What is the person doing…" Sam said out loud, another habit from always talking to Dean while working on hunts.

"_Each person had been found within some sort of circle drawn for ritual purposes, the police have been stated to say,_"

"We should go for…" Sam stopped himself in mid-sentence as he noticed that he was talking to dead air. Depression washed over him but he stood up nonetheless. "No, they wouldn't want me to be moping around," Sam told himself, straightening himself out and then began collecting his things. "They'd want me to continue doing what we did best, and I need to find out how and why mom knew the demon…"

As soon as he had collected all his things Sam left the motel and drove out of the parking lot in Dean's Chevy Impala. Sam tried his hardest to try and stay positive ever since that night that happened a few weeks ago. However, he just couldn't forget what happened. Sam drove with his eyes glued to the road and no radio playing to rid of the silence. "I'll get through this," Sam told himself for reassurance, "If I'm alone or not, I'll get through this,"

**-- A few miles south west out of Dodge City, Kansas; on the way to Sublette, Kansas --**

She ran through the woods like an animal being hunted by its most formidable predator. Her long raven locks chased behind her as low branches scratched and cut at her exposed skin on her face and arms. Her clothes were torn, but thankfully not everywhere. Her breathing was heavy but she showed no signs of fatigue but it was slowly gaining up to her. She jumped over an overgrown tree root and ducked under a thick low branch one after the other just in time.

She took one quick glance behind her and her eyes widened a fraction when she saw that the thing chasing her was slowly catching up to her. Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop, making a complete 180o and facing her attacker dead on. She flicked her wrists and then her fists were covered in black light. Her attacker made so signs of slowly down and this seemed to excite her more. Her violet-gray eyes twinkled just before she dashed forward toward her attacker.

The two of the collided except the attacker was the one who flew backward. The shadow that had been masking its true appearance fell away from itself and the young woman flinched away in disgust. The creature looked like one of those Minotaur beasts a child would hear about in stories except this was far more disturbing. Instead of the normal two horns upon its head, this one had four atop its head and another two pointing downward on its chin like a beard except not a beard. Its upper body was far larger than even the most muscled man in the world and every inch of its body was covered in a dark, red fur. The legs of the beast looked like the back legs of a goat and its arms looked about normal. The only difference being that it's hands only had three long, thick fingers.

"What are you?" she said in disgust, "A deformed Minotaur? An earth golem looks better than you and that thing lives and breathes through mud! Not to mention that you can even see its bones because they are that skinny,"

The creature roared out in anger at being insulted and stomped loudly against the ground. "_Θα σας σκοτώσω για τον κύριό μου!_"

"Huh, you speak Greek," the black light around her fists expanded as she tightened her grip. "Well, you'll just have to tell your master that you've failed at your job at killing me – sorry, but I've got other priorities right now and you're sort of stopping me from doing them so this will be goodbye,"

She rushed forward and laid one dead on punch right into its chest. The creature cried out in pain just before it vanished into dust.

Just then the sound of a loud motor from a passing by car echoed in the young woman's ears and she turned immediately to the direction of it. She saw lights in the distance and cursed under her breath before running toward the road. She gave her clothes a few more tears right before emerging through the tree line. Just moments after she jump out of the woods the car came to a stop right in front of her. She looked up at the driver and feigned to be wounded. She staggered toward the car but fell forward before she could reach it.

The driver of the car rushed out and was at her side within seconds. "Are you alright!?" the young man shouted by accident, his worry and concern over taking his common sense at the moment.

"I need… To rest…" she whispered as if she were out of breath.

"Don't worry; my name's Sam, I'll take you into the nearest town," Sam scooped her up and lifted her in his arms bridal style. He carried her to the passenger seat of the car and set her down as carefully as he could. "Don't worry, you'll be okay,"

"Thank you," she said her violet-gray eyes looking up into Sam's chocolate brown eyes.

Sam rushed over to the driver's seat and started the car once more. He glanced over to the young woman in the passenger seat, something inside him somewhat glad to have a temporary companion with him. "What's your name?"

"Caelan, Caelan Reed," Caelan slowly shut her eyes and drifted off into the dream world.

Sam smiled warmly as he watched her sleep from the corner of his eye. He checked around him to see if there were anything in the way that he might hit before reaching to the back seat and grabbing a blanket that was used whenever he or Dean wanted a little shut eye when either one wasn't driving. He placed the blanket over Caelan's sleeping form before turning his attention back to the road.

**-- Dodge City, Kansas; in a low star hotel room somewhere in the small town --**

Caelan awoke with a clean blanket tightly tucked in around her. She smiled slightly at Sam's attempt of caring for another. She rolled over to her side and frowned when she saw no other person in the room with her. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, stretched for a bit and yawned. She rubbed her eyes a few times and blinked before looking around the room again. "Hello?" she called out, hoping that Sam might answer.

Just as she expected, Sam's head peeked out from inside the washroom and he smiled sheepishly when he saw that Caelan was awake. "Sorry, I didn't know whether to wake you up or not because you seemed like you really needed it so I went ahead and took care of your wounds for you,"

Caelan's eyes widened and she pulled away the covers just a bit to check what her new attire was. She wore a large shirt, which she assumed to be Sam's, and saw that parts of her arms were bandaged up. She bit down her anger at the thought of Sam looking at her body without her knowing but she knew that he was just doing it out of kindness. "Just do your job Caelan, just do your job," she told herself out loud as she took in a couple deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Did you say something?" Sam asked her out of the blue, scaring her a bit at the way he just appeared beside her. He reached over with his arm but stopped just inches away from the edge of the sheet that covered her body. Sam looked up at Caelan for permission to check her wounds, feeling guilty that he might feel a bit violated. He smiled shyly when she nodded at him and he pulled the sheet away from her. He was just about to lift her shirt up slightly when Caelan grabbed his hand. Sam looked into her eyes and noticed a black swirl in the centre but it disappeared too fast for him to judge whether it was real or not. "You had some cuts there too…" he tried to explain.

Caelan slowly let go of Sam's hand but turned away from him. "I'll check up on my own wounds actually," she said, eyeing Sam out from the corner of her eye. "I do appreciate you cleaning them up though,"

Sam nodded his head, understanding a female's need for privacy and walked away. He turned on the TV and began looking through his bag. Then, a thought came to mind. "What were you doing out in the woods so far away from town, and late at night?" he asked her, his habit of questioning people taking over.

"I was running away," she replied truthfully while poking at one of her wounds.

This irked Sam's interest quite a bit. "What were you running away from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Caelan pulled back one of the bandaged and smiled triumphantly when the wound was completely gone and without a scar.

"Try me," Sam came up beside Caelan and sat down beside her on the bed, surprising the girl yet again.

"I was running away from a demon,"

The two of them looked at the other to see any signs of well… anything. Sam looked at Caelan to see if there were any signs of her lying or being a total lunatic. Meanwhile, Caelan looked at Sam to see if he was really the Sam that she was ordered to find. And so, they stayed like that, staring at one another in complete silence. However, their silence was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Sam turned away and faced the door then looked back to Caelan. "I believe you," he said before getting up and heading to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me you idiot! Open up!"

Sam opened the door and smiled happily to see his old friend Bobby Singer. The two of them exchanged manly hugs before Sam moved to the side to let Bobby enter the hotel room. Bobby sat down on the old couch and held out his arm just as Sam placed a bottle of beer in his hand. "So how's the hunting Sam?"

Sam shook his head rapidly and motioned over to the room beside them. "I've got a visitor," he whispered to Bobby, who immediately got he hint and kept his mouth shut.

Just at that moment Caelan stepped into the room. All she wore was Sam's shirt and apparently one of his boxers as well. She smiled knowingly at Bobby and he stared at her, almost mortified. However, Sam hadn't noticed Bobby's face because he was a bit shocked when he saw Caelan walk in with the clothes she was wearing. Bobby looked about to say something to Sam but Caelan shook her head disapprovingly at him. Bobby's face slackened and he nodded his head as if in understanding.

Caelan walked up to Bobby and held out her hand for a handshake, "Hello, I'm Caelan," she said politely.

"My name's Bobby,"

"Uhm, I ran into her while I was coming into town last night – we didn't do anything," Sam said, trying to explain even before any questions came up.

"I see, uhm, I guess I'll be going now," Bobby got up from his seat and quickly bid Sam farewell before the boy could ask him any questions.

Caelan sat down on the couch and waited for Sam to snap out of his stupor and turn around to face her. She reached over and brought a large pillow in front of her as a way to shield herself from Sam's potential wandering eye. "He seemed like a nice guy, that Bobby,"

"Uhm, you want me to head into town and get you some clothes?" Sam said suddenly, not turning to face Caelan.

"Sure, if you want… Bottoms are either size 1 or 2 and tops are small or medium," Caelan frowned when Sam nodded his head and walked out the door. "This'll be tougher than I thought," she said to herself once she knew Sam was long gone.

**-- Somewhere in the shopping area in Dodge City, Kansas --**

"So this has been the only place these murders have been happening?"

"Yup, they say that as soon as the victim is able to pass the town's border they're free,"

Sam and Bobby walked through the women's clothing section as they conversed through low whispers. Sam would pull out an article of clothing, look at it for a bit, and either keep it if he thought it suitable or put it back on the rack. He had been doing this for the passed hour and Bobby was starting to get bored just walking around staring and picking out clothes for Sam's seemingly new companion Caelan. "You look like you're shopping for your girlfriend Sam," Bobby spat out, anger taking over boredom.

"Well, I can't let her walk around in my clothes or in her torn up ones," Sam reasoned as a frown appeared on his face once he noticed what he was doing. He glanced around and saw a couple women in the store looking at him and Sam just smiled nervously before looking back to Bobby who just shook his head disappointedly. "What?"

"What's gotten into you Sam? You just met the girl and you're already acting like you're her slave! Are you that desperate to have someone there with you to tag along?" Bobby bit his tongue from saying anything else once he noticed Sam's disheartened look appear on the young man's face. Sam looked away from Bobby and continued to scan through the racks for decent clothing that he thought Caelan might want to wear. "Do you even know how she even ran into you?"

"She said she was being chased by a demon," Sam said in a monotone voice.

"Did she now?" Bobby said in a tone that sounded like he didn't believe what Sam said that Caelan had said.

"She could help with this new hunt Bobby, you never know,"

"That's right Sam, you never know," Bobby stopped Sam from grabbing another piece of clothing, the young man's eyes looking up at him in question. "I think you've bought enough clothes for her to last her a whole two months or more,"

Sam looked down into his arms and noticed that he was carrying a large pile of clothing. He gave Bobby an embarrassed smile before putting a few items back onto the rack, yet it still seemed like he still had a lot of things in his arms. He hurried over to the cashier and placed everything he was holding onto the counter. The woman at the cashier stared at him oddly but chose not to question him because business was business.

Sam waited patiently for the items to be checked with Bobby standing beside him. Sam glanced over to the small newspaper stand beside the cashier and pulled one out. The headlines read, "Another body found in Wichita, Kansas," Sam continued reading the article with concentrated eyes. He skimmed quickly through the paper mostly because he knew that the woman was almost done with the clothes. "_Sixth body now found dead, following the patterns of the first five that happened before it. Police and detectives have all seen a pattern to the murders, that when the areas were placed upon a map some sort of shape would be formed…_"

The woman finished with Sam's clothing and before she could tell him Sam had grabbed the bags and left the store without another word. Bobby wasn't too far behind him and was also glancing over Sam's shoulder to read the article the young man was reading. "I'm surprised they were smart enough to figure that out," Bobby said out loud.

"What kind of ritual would need a six-pointed star?" Sam asked himself out loud, not really intending to do that. He stopped walking and turned to Bobby as he continued to think up an answer.

"Did you even read about how these people were being killed, Sam?" Bobby sighed dejectedly when Sam shook his head no. "The bodies were found in the centre of a circle with their eyes replaced with yellow ones,"

Right at the mention of yellow eyes Sam's head shot up as if he had just figured something out. Before he mentioned anything else to Bobby, however, he then headed straight back to the hotel. "I'll meet you at Wichita Bobby!" Sam called over his shoulder.

**-- Dodge City, Kansas; back at the hotel --**

Caelan rummaged through Sam's bag, looking for anything she thought might be useful. She stuck her hand in deep but then something sharp had gone against her skin and she quickly pulled back in reflex. She looked at her finger and examined it curiously as a drop of blood seeped out of the small cut. "A demon slaying knife," she mumbled out loud. However, the sound of someone unlocking the door caught her attention and she moved as far away as she could from the bag. Not forgetting to close it up though.

Sam entered the room and walked up to Caelan, presenting her with a few bags full of clothing. Caelan took it half-heartedly and then headed into the washroom to go and change into something more of what she was used to wearing. Shutting the door behind her, she began looking through the bag to see anything she could wear for now.

"So, where do you live Caelan?" he asked her, trying to make small talk and also trying to get a little information about the girl as well. He stood near the washroom door with his back leaning against the wall.

"Uh, around," Caelan half-shouted through the door.

"You never really told me why you were out there in the first place," Sam pushed, becoming more curious to the girl's odd responses. Suddenly, Caelan stepped out of the washroom now fully changed and looked at him straight in the eye. "Sam Winchester, father's name is John Winchester and brother's name is Dean Winchester; you three were all supernatural hunters only to avenge your mother's death and also your girlfriend's death," Caelan watched Sam's face narrow in suspicion. "You are the intellectual one, always analyzing your steps before making a move to make sure everything is stupid proof and a while ago you were searching for a way to avoid your brother being taken by the Hell Hounds,"

Before Sam could question Caelan on how she knew all these things something big and ugly jumped through the wall and went ramming into Caelan. Sam had jumped back in reflex and watched with eyes wide as Caelan was pinned to the washroom floor. "Is that a Minotaur?" Sam shouted, half excited at seeing one for the first time.

"Get it off me and I'll tell you!" Caelan pushed the creature away from her by the shoulders but it proved to have gotten stronger than the last time she had encountered it. She shut her eyes for just a second before opening them and the creature had disappeared into dust and flew away with the wind. However, she didn't have time to get up because Sam was on top of her and holding the demon killing knife right at her throat.

"I knew something was getting weird with you," Sam pushed the knife harder against Caelan's neck and she tried to move back away from the knife but it was no use. Sam was straddling Caelan's waist and had pinned her against the floor by pressing against her shoulders. His eyes were slowly turning black and the objects around the room were starting to lift up off the ground and just float there.

"Sam, calm down," Caelan's voice held a hint of fear when she spoke. She tried to free herself from Sam's grip but the knife just deepened against her neck. She looked up at Sam's now completely black eyes and turned away, afraid. "Sam, calm down!"

Sam only pushed the knife harder against her neck and smiled wickedly when he saw a drop of blood roll down her neck. He saw as her skin began to burn and sizzle when the knife was now cutting at her skin. "You know, the burning only happens with demons,"

Caelan shut her eyes and pulled Sam forward, close to her face. Their lips locked and the two stayed like that for a while. Sam's shocked expression first tried to move away from the kiss but he seemed to slowly relax. His black eyes disappeared little by little until it was completely gone. He pulled the knife from Caelan's neck, throwing it far back away from him. Before Sam could deepen the kiss anymore, however, Caelan pushed him away as she gasped for air.

"What just happened?" Sam asked, still straddling Caelan at the waist as he sat on top of her. Sam then just remembered what Caelan was talking about earlier and had his full attention on her again. "How did you know all that?"

Caelan thought about getting up into a sitting position but knew that would be impossible with Sam still sitting on top of her, so she stayed lying down on the cold floor. She looked up at Sam's curious but anger filled face and looked away because the intensity was too much for her. "I was sent," she started, still not looking at Sam's face, "I was sent to find, help, and protect you Sam Winchester,"

_To Be Continued…_


	2. On The Road To Recovery, Part II

**A/N:** Hi there. I know I said that I wanted at least a few reviews to know if people actually liked this but.. Meh. I like writing too much :P Here is the second chapter for you people who do like this and have read the first chapter! I wonder what's going to happen to our little Winchester boys, hm? And guess what! More surprises ahead! Enjoy :D

**Chapter Two: On The Road To Recovery, Part II**

_Last time on Supernatural: It's Not Over Yet:_

"_What just happened?" Sam asked, still straddling Caelan at the waist as he sat on top of her. Sam then just remembered what Caelan was talking about earlier and had his full attention on her again. "How did you know all that?"_

_Caelan thought about getting up into a sitting position but knew that would be impossible with Sam still sitting on top of her, so she stayed lying down on the cold floor. She looked up at Sam's curious but anger filled face and looked away because the intensity was too much for her. "I was sent," she started, still not looking at Sam's face, "I was sent to find, help, and protect you Sam Winchester,"_

**-- Dodge City, Kansas; still inside the hotel, on the washroom floor --**

"What do you mean 'you were sent'? Sent by who?" Sam still wouldn't move away from Caelan nor did he make any signs of getting off of her. After a while of Caelan not answering him and just staring angrily at him, Sam finally got the hint and moved away from Caelan's lying form on the floor. He stayed sitting on the ground as he helped Caelan up into a sitting position.

"I can't tell you who so just be satisfied with the info I just told you," Caelan brushed herself off from any dust or dirt that might have gotten on her new clothes, obviously avoiding eye contact with Sam. Curiosity struck her when Sam wasn't saying anything else and she turned her head just a bit to see the look on his face. His face was one of sadness yet held a somewhat hopeful look. "I can't tell –"

Caelan was once again cut off when another Minotaur-like creature rammed into her. This time, the creature managed to hit her hard enough to cause the floor around her to break and both fell several floors down, all the way to the basement. Sam peered over the hole and winced when he heard a loud crash once the two reached the bottom. He quickly grabbed his gun and the knife before racing down the stairs.

Sam hopped over many steps, saying sorry for each person he had to shove over to the side to get to the basement. "You can't go down there!" he heard the owner of the building shout after him but Sam was already through the door. He saw Caelan and the beast wrestling each other, breaking the objects around them as they did. "Do you know why these things are after you?" he shouted at Caelan as he tried to aim his gun but the two kept on moving around that he was afraid of shooting her.

"It's a secret!" Caelan shouted back just as she threw the creature across the room. She jumped up to her feet quickly and prepared herself for the creature to tackle her again. "Can I get a little help so this can go by faster, maybe?" she shouted at Sam yet didn't turn her head away from the creature that was slowly getting back up on its feet.

Sam nodded his head and pulled out the knife. It sparkled and shone and caught the creature's full attention. It stared at the sharp weapon for a bit, then it's face started to twist into a look of fear. The creature looked from Sam to Caelan then back to Sam. However, before it had any chance to react, Sam threw the knife right into its chest. Then, just for reassurance that it was dead, Sam shot it square in the forehead.

Caelan gasped a little, amazed that Sam had just done that and watched as the creature disappeared into dust. She walked up to it and kicked some dust around with her feet like she was looking for something. She continued to do that for a while until she hit something solid amongst the dust. Caelan picked it up carefully and then stuffed it into her pocket.

"What did you just pick up?" Sam asked her and he came up to her side.

"Just making sure it won't be able to come back," Caelan looked up and frowned, seeing the gaping hole that went on for a while.

Suddenly Sam smacked himself in the forehead as he had just remembered something very important. "I need to be heading to Wichita soon!" he exclaimed before running out of the basement and back to the hotel room. Caelan stayed standing there for a bit, still looking up at the gaping hole. She squinted her eyes when she saw Sam at the very end of the holes and took a large leap upward. She made it to the end with not much effort and grabbed onto the ledge before falling back down.

Caelan helped herself up into the room and watched as Sam hurried to pack up everything. "You know, they're not going to let you leave with all these damages," Caelan said, trying to convince Sam into staying there for a bit. "Do you even have enough money to pay for all of this?"

"Why would I be paying for all of this? I didn't do it – and how did you get up here so fast?" Sam asked, still scrambling to get everything packed up. He rushed past Caelan to grab the bags of clothing in the washroom that he had almost forgot and placed it with the rest of his things.

Caelan decided to avoid that last question, hoping Sam would have forgotten about it. "Well, because you're the one renting this room out so it's kind of your duty to pay for all the damages done to the room and anything else that was affected,"

Sam seemed to be ignoring her because once he was done getting everything he walked out the door and started heading down to the main office. Caelan followed him quietly, very curious about all his actions at the moment. She watched Sam pull out an obviously fake credit card – at least she knew it was fake – and smirked when the owner seemed to be pleased that everything had just been all paid. Once that was done, Sam raced out the door and straight to the car.

Caelan let herself into the passenger seat as Sam placed everything into the truck of the car before getting into the driver's seat himself. "Boy, you've got a lot of fake cards with you," Caelan commented. She laughed when Sam looked shocked to see her in the car with him.

"What're you doing? Are you going to stay with me for this whole trip?" Sam looked at Caelan, his upper body turned so he could fully face her. Then a sudden flashback of Caelan kissing him appeared in his mind and he brought his fingers up to his lips in realization. "And you kissed me!" he shouted, almost like he was disgusted at the memory of them kissing.

"Want me to do it again?" Caelan leaned forward and laughed lightly when Sam moved away from her. "You seem very out of it Sam, anything on your mind that's troubling you?"

"For one: you!" Sam relaxed in his seat and turned to face the front. However, he didn't start the car but instead just sat there staring at the area in front of him. "Why are you following me? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me,"

The violet-grayed eyed woman sat back and relaxed in her seat as well. She fixed her hair so that no stray strands were in his face but stopped herself before she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Come on, you're bluffing; you're not going to jeopardize a hunt," When Sam still didn't start the car or make any other signs of moving Caelan began to worry. "Sam?"

"I told you," the younger Winchester son said, "I'm not going to do anything until you tell the truth,"

"Like I care if you go anywhere or not," Caelan said, pretending that nothing was bothering her. Unfortunately for her, Sam knew it would bother her and so he continued to sit there while in the back of his mind he knew he had to get to Wichita soon.

**-- Somewhere in the lowest confinement levels in Hell --**

Dean's whole body was as stiff as a board, afraid to make a move because of all the chains that were attached to him. If he were to even sneeze, the chains would pull back thinking he was trying to free himself and it would cause him a great deal of pain. Blood ran down the length of his body and his body was being stretched to the limit.

Several odd looking creatures circled around him. Dean bit his lips whenever one of the creatures would jump from one chain to another. He had long given up shouting for help, accepting the fact that he was all alone on this one.

Asthe time passed by, it felt like months had already gone by. However, unknown to Dean, time was much slower in Hell so he was really in Hell for a few hours while on Earth a couple of days, maybe even a couple of weeks, had already passed.

The one and only thing that stayed in Dean's mind was Sam. He wondered how his little brother was doing, he wondered if Sam was doing alright without him, and he unwillingly wondered if Sam was looking for a way to get him out of there. More like he prayed, begged, and wished for Sam to find a way to get him out of Hell.

One of the creatures jumped on one of the chains. Dean cried out in pain even though he tried his hardest not to let out a sound. All the other creatures snickered and smirked when Dean let out a long scream. Then another one jumped on their chain, and soon they were all jumping. Dean shouted louder than he ever thought he could. Unfortunately, the hooks of the chains broke off of Dean's skin and Dean fell from his high spot in the air. Dean cried out in fear, half expecting to keep falling like he was in a bottomless pit but instead he hit rock bottom.

Dean looked up, pushing himself up despite the pain he felt when he strained his muscles a bit too much. He looked around the place he had landed at and saw what he had seen when he was still hanging up there: darkness. There were traces of the colour red and what looked to be dirt on the ground. Dean brought a hand up to check on one of the wounds on his shoulder, poking at it in curiosity. He flinched when the pain was more than he thought he could bare and immediately ceased any other thoughts of touching the wound.

"At least I'm not hanging by those chains anymore…" Dean said to himself, trying to lighten up the mood even if it were just a little. "I might as well check this place out since I'll be here for the rest of my… Well, forever,"

Dean sighed before he started to walk in a randomly chosen direction. All he saw for miles and miles in the distance around him was nothingness. Everything there was dark, dirty, and the things that he did see looked absolutely disgusting. However, Dean kept on walking. Something in him told him that he would find something interesting at some point or another. And that point just happened to be now.

Just ahead he saw a woman standing near something that looked like a birdbath. She had long jet-black hair that looked to match the surrounding darkness. Dean rushed up to her, not worried at all because nothing could've gotten any worse than the time he had spent hanging up there by chains hooked to his skin. He came to a slow stop once he was right beside the birdbath. He peered inside and saw that the liquid looked almost metallic, like mercury.

He looked back up at the black haired woman and noticed that her face was blank like she was in a trance. Her violet-gray eyes spiked his curiosity and he reached out to touch her shoulder. Right before he touched her, however, a feminine voice came out from nowhere.

"Don't touch her!"

Dean turned toward the voice and his mouth fell agape. "Bella!" he shouted, shocked to even see her walking about like everything was normal. "What the hell?"

"That woman there is Caelan Reed, she was once a hunter when she was still alive," Bella explained as she walked closer to where Dean and trance induced Caelan stood.

"What? Is she your new best friend?" Dean mocked.

"Very funny Dean; unlike you, she is willing to help me get rid of Lilith," Bella pointed to the liquid inside the birdbath. Dean noticed that Caelan's fingertips were dipped inside the liquid. He took a closer look inside the liquid and gasp as an image started to appear. His eyes focused and he gasped a second time. There inside the image was his brother Sam and Caelan was right there sitting beside him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Caelan's found a way out of hell," Bella replied matter-of-factly.

"I can see that! Why the hell is she with my brother and how did she get out of hell?" Dean shouted. "Is it because of this liquid thing?" He made a move to dip his fingers inside but Bella slapped his hand away. He glared angrily at Bella, rubbing his hand to ease the slight pain.

"She's with your brother because she had made a promise and she got of hell because she became a demon," Bella pulled Dean away from the trance induced Caelan and the birdbath. Dean followed her willingly, but his eyes were still staring at the image of his brother and Caelan talking to each other. "Caelan explained to me that when a soul comes into Hell it slowly starts to forget everything about itself and any sense of moral value however, if one were to find a 'light' in Hell then they'd be able to keep it all,"

Dean nodded his head and saw that the area they were at gave off a faint light. "That still doesn't really make sense,"

"A soul turns into a demon once they've served a certain amount of years in Hell, so Caelan took that opportunity to get out since she'd also been able to retain her memories," Bella smiled at Dean who was still looking into the image. He watched as Caelan and Sam looked to be yelling at each other in argument. "But she didn't get out alone, it seems like your father had a little help in getting her out of here,"

"What?" Dean's attention was instantly turned to Bella at the mention of his father. "What did you say?"

"I've said too much already, just relax and watch the show," Bella laughed lightly. She started to descend to the ground to sit down when the ground beneath her rose up and morphed into a seat for her. "Would you like to sit too?" Bella patted the ground beside her and then that too came up and turned into a seat.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked in amazement.

"She taught me a few things," Bella answered truthfully, crossing her legs as she spoke. "Caelan is a very powerful hunter and demon now, I wouldn't be surprised if she just snapped her fingers and then poof! You're back on earth,"

Dean turned back to the trance induced Caelan and was about to touch her when he remembered Belle telling him not to. "When can I talk to her?"

"You can't, all you can do is sit, watch, and wait,"

**-- Somewhere on the road to Wichita, Kansas --**

"I told you that you wouldn't just sit there and do nothing!"

"Answer my questions!"

"No! I told you I made a promise so I can't tell you!"

Sam smacked his hand against the wheel and grit his teeth in anger. Caelan turned away from him, her arms crossed over her chest. Suddenly Sam stopped the car and started looking for something in the glove compartment. "Fine then!" he said in frustration.

"What do you mean 'fine'?" Caelan watched as Sam found the object he had been looking for and then walk out of the car. She stepped out of the car as well and watched as he walked away from the car. "Where are you going? Don't go off on your own!"

"I'm not going off on my own! I'm just going over here to call someone! Don't follow me Caelan!" Sam turned his body away from Caelan and started dialing Bobby's number on his cell phone. It rang a couple of times before Bobby finally answered it. "Bobby,"

"Sam? Where are you? You at Wichita yet?" Bobby said on the other side, voice sounding impatient.

"Do you know anything about a Caelan Reed?" Sam asked, going straight to the point.

Bobby was silent for a moment or two, unsure if he should tell Sam anything or not. "I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you anything Sam,"

"What's with everyone and keeping everything a secret from me? Just tell me Bobby!" Sam half shouted into the phone, remembering that Caelan was nearby and tried to talk as low as possible so she wouldn't hear him.

"I'll tell you when you get here Sam," and with that said, Bobby hung up the phone leaving a very annoyed Sam.

Caelan smiled as Sam stomped his way back over to the car. Both stepped into the car at the same time and the rest of the trip to Wichita was done in silence. Caelan would steal a glance at Sam every now and then; wondering if talking now would make things more awkward. She sighed and turned away to look out the window. "I'll tell you one thing about me if it makes you less hostile to be with," she said suddenly, surprising Sam.

The young man looked at her suspiciously for a bit from the corner of his eye, contemplating if he should believe her or not. "And what would you tell me to make me less hostile?"

Caelan turned to Sam with a sly smile. She leaned forward until her lips were right at his ear. Sam fought back a shiver when he felt Caelan's warm breath against his ear. He held in his breath unconsciously when Caelan started to whisper in his ear. "I," Caelan started, her lips almost touching Sam's ear, "Think you're pretty cute,"

Sam turned to look at Caelan just as she pulled away with his mouth hanging open. He stared at her in disbelief that he actually fell for her little trick. "You know, you remind me of someone," he said, turning away from her and back to the road ahead.

"Really, who?" Caelan asked, a smile still on her face.

Sam paused as memories began to flood his mind. His back slackened and his shoulders dropped a little. The grip he had on the wheel loosened and his eyes seemed to be looking off somewhere far away as he remembered things from the past. "You remind me of my brother,"

"Is that a good thing?"

Caelan frowned when Sam's attitude had completely changed from angry to depressed. Sam gave her a quick glance, a sad smile on his face. She reached out and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder in comfort but Sam didn't seem like he noticed it or even wanted it at all. "Sam," Caelan started, her hand patting him gently on the shoulder, "It's okay for you to cry and all but… you ain't scoring any points with me," she said this in a joking manner, trying to cheer the young man up.

Sam let out a light chuckle but sadness still surrounded him. "You really do remind me of him… Just, a more annoying version of him,"

**-- Somewhere in Hell --**

"Hey! I'm not annoying, am I?" Dean turned to his one and only companion for the moment for reassurance that he wasn't annoying at all. However, Bella just rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She held out her hands in front of her like she was checking and fixing her nails. Dean pouted like a small child, browed knitted together in frustration that his only companion and only source of keeping sane wouldn't talk to him. He turned back to the birdbath and continued to look at the scene that was playing out in front of him.

It bothered Dean that he couldn't tell Sam not to worry about him. It bothered him at how much his departure bothered Sam so much. However, his mind kept wandering back to this Caelan woman. He would glance from the one in the scene in the liquid to the one that stood beside him in a trance. The more he watched the scene in front of him and the more he listened to the conversations she was having with his brother made him all the more intrigued by her. He was curious about her, but Bella wouldn't answer any of his questions.

"Is it weird that I'm getting interested by a woman who is both standing beside me in a trance and talking to my brother in another realm as I watch her through a portal?" Dean said suddenly, meaning to keep that though in his head.

Bella turned and looked at him like he had just grown a second head and that the head was of an animal or something. She looked at him up and down before coming to a conclusion. "No, it's not weird at all because we're here standing somewhere in Hell while they are there, in the world of the living and we're watching everything they do through a metallic liquid," she replied sarcastically.

"Okay good, I thought I was going insane," Dean let out a sigh of relief, not noticing Bella roll her eyes at him again and turn away. "She is pretty though, right?"

"What is wrong with you?" Bella asked, a look of genuine worry for Dean's sanity appearing on her face.

"Well, I sure as hell ain't gonna start liking you!" Dean said with a slightly angry tone of voice.

"Oh please, like I would even let you like me,"

"Like I would ever let you let me like you!"

Dean and Bella glared into the other's eyes, each blazing in fury. Then, both of them turned away from each other in a huff. Bella went back to looking at her nails and Dean went back to staring into the liquid, watching everything Caelan and Sam did.

**-- In a hotel room in Wichita, Kansas --**

Sam, Caelan, and Bobby all sat together in the room given to Sam for the next few days. Sam looked from Caelan to Bobby over and over again. Caelan and Bobby glared at each other with angry eyes. No one dared speak one word. Sam glanced over to his watch and began to tap his foot as he started to get a little impatient. Finally, Sam spoke, "Okay guys! Can we get started?"

"Not with her in the room," Bobby said, not willing to tear his eyes away from her.

"She might be of some help; she said that she ran into a demon back out there and she's a demon herself so she might know what to do," Sam quickly realized what he had just said and bit his lip, waiting for Bobby's reaction which came quicker than her thought.

"That's great Sam! Making deals with a demon! You should know what that does by now!"

Sam lowered his head, almost out of shame. "Dean was just trying to help, there's noting wrong with that Bobby!"

"Wait, hold on! Your brother made a deal with a demon and that's why he's not here right now?" Caelan said in surprise and confusion. "No one told me it was deal…" she whispered to herself, lucky no one else heard her.

"Sam, how do you know you can trust her?"

"I just do!"

Bobby jumped back when a few objects in the room started to lift off the ground and then gasped when he noticed he was lifting off of the ground too. He looked at Caelan who didn't look as surprised as him and then looked at Sam who had his head bowed down. "Sam! Sam! Snap of it!"

Caelan pushed herself toward Sam and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Don't make me do it again Sam, I really don't like doing it," she said to him. She positioned herself in front of Sam as she was being lifted higher into the air. She looked back to Bobby and almost laughed at his scared expression. "Relax kiddo, you're not dying," she mocked.

She pulled herself closer to Sam, using hiss shoulders as support to stay in one spot. She placed one hand under Sam's chin and pulled it forward. Once again, for the second time that day, Caelan placed her lips against Sam's for a gentle kiss. As Caelan half expected, Sam's head moved up to reveal his black eyes for both her and Bobby to see.

Bobby's eyes widened as he saw Sam's black eyes, remembering that only demons or people possessed by one could have those eyes. However, the eyes didn't stay too long. As the two continued on with their kiss, Sam's eyes slowly started to return to normal. Everything in the room that was floating before was now slowly coming back down to where they were.

Caelan's feet finally touched the floor and she was about to pull away until she noticed that one of Sam's hands was placed against her lower back and the other was behind her head. She smiled inwardly, only allowing it because Sam was still coming back to normal. Once she was sure Sam was back she pulled away. Caelan looked up at Sam's dumbfounded face with a small smile and then moved away from him.

It took Sam a few minutes to register that Bobby and Caelan were looking at him with intense and serious faces. He brought a hand up and rubbed that back of his head. Suddenly, his head shot up and he pointed an accusing finger at Caelan. "You kissed me! Again!"

"Sam, do you know what you just did?" Bobby asked him, his face still holding a look of shock and surprise.

"We were arguing?" Sam replied with an unsure tone of voice.

"Sam, you just lifted everything in this room into the air with your abilities," Bobby said, still in disbelief. "I thought those were gone since we got rid of that yellow-eyed demon! Your eyes went all black and it was like you were starting to get out of control!"

Sam rubbed the back of his head again, trying hard to remember anything of what Bobby just said. He looked back to Caelan, his face still holding a dumbfounded expression. "Is that why you kissed me those times? To… snap me out of it?"

"Uh huh," Caelan touched her lips gently, remembering the two times they've kissed already. "And I'll tell you one thing: I wouldn't mind doing it again," she said before licking her lips at Sam.

The young man let out a nervous laugh as a reply to what Caelan just did, his cheeks flaring up just a bit to only show them slightly rosy. Then he remembered something Bobby just said. "You said that my powers hadn't shown up since we got rid of the yellow-eyed demon… Maybe that's why? Maybe he's back,"

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Here We Go Again

**A/N:** Hey, me again and here with another chapter. I know some of you might get or are confused with how things are happening but please bare with me. It'll all make sense once I start to add more things about what's going on. I'm just focusing on the problems that are showing up and such. I'm not really going to focus much on any romantic stuff yet, but there'll be something here and there. Mostly because I don't know which brother to give my character to!

Oh, and there was something I forgot to do in the first chapter that I will do now and will always refer to in the next chapters. **I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I do, however, own Caelan Reed and the plot of this story. Thank you.**

Lol, I am weird, aren't I? Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!

--

**Chapter Three: Here We Go Again**

_Last time on Supernatural: It's Not Over Yet:_

_Sam rubbed the back of his head again, trying hard to remember anything of what Bobby just said. He looked back to Caelan, his face still holding a dumbfounded expression. "Is that why you kissed me those times? To… snap me out of it?"_

"_Uh huh," Caelan touched her lips gently, remembering the two times they've kissed already. "And I'll tell you one thing: I wouldn't mind doing it again," she said before licking her lips at Sam._

_The young man let out a nervous laugh as a reply to what Caelan just did, his cheeks flaring up just a bit to only show them slightly rosy. Then he remembered something Bobby just said. "You said that my powers hadn't shown up since we got rid of the yellow-eyed demon… Maybe that's why? Maybe he's back,"_

**-- In a hotel room in Wichita, Kansas --**

"Relax boys, there's a perfectly good explanation to why Sam's powers are acting up so much," Caelan said, oddly seeming like she knew a lot of Sam's 'condition'. Fortunately for her, they didn't seem to mind that at all. Sam and Bobby looked at her, waiting for her reasoning. "Well, from what I've known," Caelan added and stressed out the second bit of that, not wanting to seem even more suspicious, "Sam's only started these little fits since his brother disappeared, so maybe he's just really emotionally stressed," she looked at Sam and Bobby to see if they were about to interrupt. When they showed no signs to, she continued, "So, whenever he gets really stressed, like over the top stressed, then his powers uhm… come out?"

Sam and Bobby turned to each other for a moment and then shook their heads no. "That can't be it, and there's been recent murders where the victims' eyes were changed with yellow ones," Sam said. Then, Sam and Bobby looked at each other like they had forgotten the oven on back at home. "The murders! We got about them!" they said in unison.

Caelan rolled her eyes as she fell down onto the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. Just then, she felt the feeling that someone was watching her. She rubbed her hands against her arms and looked around the room. "I'm going to go sleep for a bit, I'll leave you boys to the investigating," she said as she rose from the couch and heading to the bed nearby. She looked around the room one more time before placing her head upon the pillow and drifting off into the world of dreams, or so some might think.

**-- Somewhere in Hell --**

Dean leaned forward to get a better look of Caelan's sleeping form when the trance induced Caelan that was beside him suddenly moved. He jumped back in surprise and Bella turned to face Caelan with joy. "But you were – how did – I thought –" Dean was at a loss for words. He looked back and forth from the Caelan in the image and to the Caelan that was standing in front of him. "What?"

"Dean Winchester?" Caelan asked, eyes narrowed as she studied him.

"Who's asking?" Dean replied, trying to sound as macho as he possibly could considering the situation he was currently in.

Caelan gave him an angry look before shouting at him. "What kind of question is that? You've been watching me for a few hours or since God knows when, I think you'd know who I am by now,"

"What do you want from me? I'm in Hell! And this one here isn't helping me with keeping my sanity! Let me be crazy if I want to!" Dean shouted. He turned away from Caelan in a huff, leaving her shocked and dumbfounded at what just happened. She turned to Bella, silently asking her why that just happened but Bella just shrugged her shoulders.

Caelan gently placed her hand on Dean's shoulder and slowly walked around him so that they were facing each other again. "I'm sorry Dean, I really am but you do know what it's not nice to watch people so intensely like that,"

Dean avoided eye contact with her, keeping his eyes focused on the ground below him. He had crossed his arms and was now standing very rigid, his mind alerting him that Caelan's hand was on his shoulder. He didn't know why he was acting like the was he was now, half blaming it on the possible reason that he was losing his mind from being in Hell for so long. "Bella told me you could get me out of here with a snap of your fingers, can you do it?"

Caelan turned her head slightly to glare at Bella who then began to look around to avoid Caelan's glare. The violet-gray eyed woman sighed dejectedly and pulled her hand away from Dean's shoulder, much to his disappointment. "I can open the door, but you'll have to go through it on your own and I can't guarantee you anything,"

"So you can do it? You can get me out of here?" Dean's face lit up and he almost felt like jumping up and down like an excited child. "Then come on! Let's go this!"

Caelan snapped her fingers and a door popped out from the ground. The door swung open on its own to reveal a bright white light coming through the door. "I told you, I can only open the door for you," Caelan started, stopping Dean from rushing through the door, "What you come out as on the other side is the thing I cannot guarantee,"

Dean paused and looked from the door to Caelan again and again until he finally stopped to stare at Caelan in confusion. "You mean I'll turn out ugly, or with my arms where my legs are and with my legs where my arms are?"

"No, you'll come out as you are, but it's up to you whether you come out as a demon or as human as you possibly can," Caelan stepped to the side, making room for Dean to walk by and get to the door. "A little word of advice, just keep trying to keep those memories of yours and keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times,"

Dean didn't have time to understand what the hell Caelan meant by the last part for she had pushed him so hard he flew through the door and the last thing he heard was the door slamming shut behind him.

Caelan turned to Bella with a slight frown. "Let me guess, you found this body just 'lying around', hm?" She walked up to Bella and poked at the other woman's shoulder. Right as she did, Bella's body began to move like when someone shook a plate of jello. It didn't stop until a new face and figure appeared in front of Caelan. The person, or thing, that was standing in front of her now was a male with dark hazel eyes.

"No, the real body is still back there screaming her lungs out," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well then, why don't you go help her Ayden?" Caelan said as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Ayden's reply.

"We don't need her, we just need those boys," Ayden stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned in the direction of where he had left Bella hanging by the chains. "She's not that pretty anyway," he mumbled to himself.

"Fine, whatever! Just keep watch and make sure no one touches my body until it's been completed, can you do that Ayden?" Caelan started to walk away from him and looked into the metallic liquid. She turned back to Ayden for one last glance before dipping her hands into the liquid and letting her eyelids drop down slowly until they were completely closed.

**-- In the hotel room in Wichita, Kansas --**

"These are were the last victims were killed, so then the next one might be…"

"Right here,"

"No, don't you think that'd be too obvious?"

"Sam, every demon is obvious! They all follow some sort of pattern,"

Caelan woke up to the voices of Sam and Bobby arguing over where this yellow-eyed demon would strike next. She rubbed her eyes and got up from the bed in one fluid motion. She glanced at what the other two were looking at and smiled as Sam and Bobby were both hunched over a not that very big map. Caelan walked over to the window and looked down at the streets below, searching for someone she thought might have been there.

**-- Farmington Bay, just outside of Salt Lake City, Utah --**

Dean's head popped out from the water and he gasped for air at the first chance he got. The freezing water didn't seem to mind him and he continued to gasp for much need fresh air. Dean started to swim toward the shore that wasn't too far away from where he surfaced in the water. Soon as he was able to reach the shore he dragged himself out of the water with all his strength, his water-soaked clothing weighing him down quite a bit.

He fell back against the shore and continued to take in deep, long breaths. Dean looked down at his clothing and noticed that they were the same ones he was wearing when he died, "Obviously Dean," he said to himself. "Wait… I remember my name; I remember what clothes I was wearing when I died… I'm human!"

Dean sat up and started to pat around his body like he was trying to look for anything that might have changed or disappeared, he even patted himself at the crouch area. When he noticed nothing had changed a large smile appeared on his face. Once he was done is his searching, he decided to get a better look at what he was wearing.

He wore the usual rugged looking jeans he wore when he was alive before and a pair of very fancy looking boots. He also wore a dark coloured long sleeved shirt and seemed to also be wearing an undershirt. "Thank god, it's fucking freezing out here," Dean, once again, said to himself out loud. He checked out the jacket over his shoulders and nodded in approval. It was a black leather jacket and the sleeves were cut off. He looked himself over one more time before finally getting up and dusty himself off form any dirt that might have stuck onto his wet clothes. However, his clothes weren't wet anymore.

Dean touched his clothes and felt that they were dry, like they never even got wet. "This is weird… But kind of cool," he flicked his wrist and his hand was covered in black fire. He twisted his hand around getting a better look at it from all sides. He flicked his wrist again and the black fire was gone. A grin appeared on his face as started to slowly realize what just happened to him. Dean kept on flicking his wrist, watching at the black fire appeared and disappeared again and again. "Damn, I'm awesome!"

Dean started to chuckle, his head falling back slightly as he did. He looked around and noticed that he was still alone and he was talking to himself in the middle of nowhere. "Now to figure out where the hell I am and where the hell Sam is…"

Dean looked somewhere off to the southeast and squinted his eyes. He seemed to have seen something in the distance that caught his eye and he sped off into that direction. The odd part was that he wasn't running at the average speed any normal human would run. He passed by cars in a flash. To him, everything around him moved in the speed of a sloth.

No one saw or even noticed Dean pass by them for he moved far too fast for their eyes to catch.

**-- In the basement of someone's house in Wichita, Kansas --**

"Please… no… don't do this…" a young woman sat on the floor, backing away from the predator that drew closer and closer to where she was on the floor. Blood dripped along her arms and legs, the blood coming from the wound on her left shoulder and another near her lower side. She clutched onto her stomach while the other arm tried hard to move faster away from the predator. "Please, have mercy…" she begged, yet she already knew that it was no use.

Her predator stalked closer, his steps heavy as he dragged his feet across the floor. Shadow covered his face but his glowing yellow eyes made him look all the more feral. White teeth could be been through the shadows as the predator's smile grew as the woman's fear spiked. "Come on, it's not so bad… You'll be in a better place," his smile grew even more, "Well, if you think Hell's a better place,"

The yellow-eyed man reached down and grabbed the woman off of the floor by the hair. The woman screamed both in terror and in pain as she looked into the eyes of her captor. "Please… no…" the woman tried begging again, mostly out of reflex.

"I've got about five or six more people to kill and I just haven't got the time to mess up so if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get this over with,"

He held his palm open in front of the woman's face. Her mouth opened for a scream but no sound came out. Instead, white smoke looked like it was being sucked right out of her and into his palm. His eyes rolled back slightly as the white smoke continued to enter into him through the palm of his hand. As soon as there was no more smoke left, the yellow-eyed man dropped the woman to the ground, which was followed by a loud thud as she hit the ground.

"Now for my little trademark parting gift," he bent down and held his hand over the woman's opened eyes. He touched them gently and then poof! The woman's eyes were now a glowing yellow, shining brightly in the darkness. "I hope those hunters figure things out fast – I'm getting rather bored doing the same thing over and over again… I need some excitement!"

He stood up and started to walk away from the already stinking corpse. He walked calmly through the house, picking at things in the fridge and poking around the place in general. He did this for a while for about an hour or so. He glanced over to the clock every now and then, slowly becoming more and more irritated as the time passed by. Just before he was about to give up and leave, the front door of the house broke open. He took a quick peek from where he was in the kitchen and smiled wickedly when he saw Sam glance about.

Sam took slow and careful steps into the dark house. He noticed the light switch beside him and flicked it on but it appeared that the lights were cut off. He moved away from the light switch and started to walk further into the house. He held a gun in one hand while the other pulled out the flashlight and he started to aim the light all the around the place. "I know you're here!" Sam shouted into the seemingly empty house. "Come out and show yourself!"

The yellow-eyed demon was just about to show himself until he noticed the woman creeping in behind Sam. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the young woman behind Sam and grit his teeth in frustration when he realized whom it was. "What is _she_ doing here?" he whispered to himself out loud. "I can't believe she's getting into my business!"

"You didn't have to come along you know," Sam said over his shoulder to Caelan who walked just a bit too close to him. His eyes darted from one place to another, keeping an alert eye and his mind clear for anything unexpected. "Are you something like a good demon or are you just trying to trick me so you can kill me later?"

"If I wanted you dead you would've been when we first met," Caelan gripped onto Sam's jacket unconsciously as the two of them walked further into the house. Wherever the light would land on the two of them would see trails of blood running down against the wall. There were a few puddles of blood here and there to make it seem like there was more than just one person who was a victim in that house.

Sam saw something move out from the corner of his eye and decided to follow it. Caelan, still holding onto his jacket, followed Sam as he led the both of them into the dining room area. "Weird," Sam said as he glanced around at the furniture. Nothing in the room looked like it had been touched and not a drop of blood was found anywhere. Plates were placed around the table in front of each chair and there were three candles lit that were slowly starting to burn out.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping caught their attention and they turned to where the sound was coming from. "Congratulations! You just made my boring night a bit more interesting!" a voice said from the darkness. Sam looked around the room, shining his flashlight around to find whoever was speaking but to no use. The voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere and it just caused Sam and Caelan to spin around for a bit until Caelan decided that it was enough spinning for the both of them.

"The voice sounds different since the last time I ran into him," Sam whispered.

"Of course it is! I'm using a different body!" the voice laughed, still hiding its face in the darkness.

"Come out and show yourself!" Sam shouted into no direction in particular.

Footsteps were soon followed by Sam's call and a figure appeared coming out from the shadows. The figure was that of a man that looked around the age of mid-thirties and looked like he'd been to the gym quite a few times. His hair was a dirty blonde and very short; his eyes a piercing green. "See? Different body," he said with a smile, "Now look at this," He blinked his eyes and they were glowing a bright yellow. The pupils weren't like the normal pupils of a human, but looked more like snake eyes. "I got a total make-over, you like it?"

"You're supposed to be gone!" Sam shouted out in anger, ignoring everything the other man had just said.

"You can call me Damon, it's German for demon," the yellow-eyed demon, now calling himself Damon bowed not too long to Sam.

Then, right at that moment, someone had come crashing through the wall and rammed against Damon causing both of them to slide back a few metres. Sam looked to Caelan, thinking it was one of those demons that were attacking her earlier, but Caelan just shrugged her shoulders. They both turned to Damon and each one gasped at what they saw, but Caelan made sure Sam didn't hear her gasp.

Sam stared at the other figure in amazement, joy, and confusion and his mouth hung up as he stared. "Dean?" he asked, still not believing what he was looking at in front of him.

Dean's hands were covered in black fire as he punched Damon repeatedly in the face. His other hand had grabbed onto Damon's collar to hold him in place as he continued to punch. "I could see your ugly face from a mile away!" Dean shouted, still punching Damon in the face.

Damon growled in anger and pushed Dean away. He got up quickly before Dean could attack again and landed one strong blow right in Dean's chest. The older Winchester boy sucked in his breath in pain but didn't have time to recover for Damon had landed another blow against his chest. This time, Dean went flying backward and smacked against the wall behind him.

Sam's eyes began to turn black as his anger spiked rapidly. He made a motion with his hand like he was grabbing something invisible in the air and closed around it tightly. Caelan watched as Damon grabbed onto his neck and tried to pull something that wasn't there away so he could breath again. She turned to Sam just as he flung the invisible object far away. Damon flew backwards quite a few metres, going through one or two walls before stopping.

Caelan grabbed onto Sam's shoulder before he could go anyway and held him there, even though he tried hard to shake her grip off of him. "Sam, calm down!" she shouted at him, but he wasn't paying her any attention at all.

Dean had recovered and gotten back up, dusting him off from any dust from the wall he had crashed into. He saw Damon started to get up and he dashed forward, tackling Damon back to the ground. Before Dean could land another punch on Damon's face, Damon had pushed him back again. However, Damon ignored Dean and went straight for Sam.

Sam's black eyes narrowed as he saw Damon coming closer to where he stood. Damon brought a hand up, preparing to land a hard blow toward Sam but right at the last minute Caelan jumped in between them. She hissed in pain as Damon's fist had hit her in the back, near where her stomach might be. Caelan's hands gripped onto Sam's shirt but she wouldn't move from her spot. Damon's growled out in frustration and just swung both arms at Caelan's and Sam's side which caused both to fly over to the side, hitting the wall and fall unconscious.

Damon turned back to Dean who was still recovering on the floor and grabbed him by the collar. He lifted him up high in the air so that Dean's feet weren't touching the ground. "This was a lovely reunion, now wasn't it?" Damon mocked, smiling when Dean responded by scowling at him.

"I'm so going to send you back down to hell and make sure you stay there!" Dean shouted, half spitting into Damon's face.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that, with your band of outcasts?" Damon laughed loudly, his head falling back a bit as he did so. "Look at yourself Dean! Look around you! You have got one of the most powerful, most evil demon gone goody-two shoes, a kiddo who can't even control his powers or even put them to good use, and then there's you,"

"What about me?" Dean said, trying to sound as tough as a guy can get while being held up by the collar.

"You've turned into the one thing that you have been hunting all your life: a creature of evil, a spawn of the devil, a demon! And the most ironic part is that you seem to be enjoying your newly discovered abilities," Damon laughed once more, throwing Dean back to the ground with a loud thud. "You know what? I've already spent too much time on you defective idiots so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now,"

Damon took one last look around the place, smiling at all the chaos and destruction he saw before walking out the door leaving Dean to think about things.

Dean looked up at Sam and Caelan and then looked down at his hands that were still covered in black fire. Sam lay on the floor on his back with his head turned over to the side, his breathing normal. Caelan lay on the ground beside Sam, her head resting on the younger man's chest.

"He's right…" Dean said out loud, watching as the black fire slowly started to disappear from his hands, "I am a demon… and I think I like it…"

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Happy Reunion

**A/N:** Hello guys! Sorry if this chapter is a bit smaller than my other ones and sorry if it seems a little rushed. This and the next chapter will mostly be of Dean because I want him to get more into the being demon vibe. Not like a conscious realization, but something like he's starting to "like" or get used to being a demon without him really knowing it. Then, I guess, the next chapters after that I'll get more into Sam's uncontrolled psychic powers and a little more about Caelan. Though, I don't want to reveal too much...

Anyway On with the story!

**Chapter Four: Happy Reunion**

_In the last chapter of Supernatural: It's Not Over Yet_

_Damon took one last look around the place, smiling at all the chaos and destruction he saw before walking out the door leaving Dean to think about things._

_Dean looked up at Sam and Caelan and then looked down at his hands that were still covered in black fire. Sam lay on the floor on his back with his head turned over to the side, his breathing normal. Caelan lay on the ground beside Sam, her head resting on the younger man's chest. _

"_He's right…" Dean said out loud, watching as the black fire slowly started to disappear from his hands, "I am a demon… and I think I like it…"_

**-- In a motel room just outside of Emporia, Kansas --**

Dean, Sam, and Caelan had long ago left the rumble back in Wichita, Kansas. The yellow-eyed demon now calling himself Damon had ceased his attacks, for now. It has been several days since the trio left the city. Bobby had gone back to his post back and home and so the Winchester brothers were left alone to put things together like old times. However, there was a major difference from then to now.

Dean glanced over to Sam who hovered over Caelan's sleeping form. The woman hadn't opened her eyes since their encounter with Damon and Sam was surprisingly very worried about her. Caelan had stirred once or twice since then but that was all she did. Sam tended to Caelan because he was really worried, but mostly because he secretly wished to avoid the topic of his powers rising. Sam stole a glance at his brother from the corner of his eye and sighed dejectedly when Dean turned away from him.

The older Winchester boy looked away from Sam to look down at his hands. He clenched and unclenched his fists again and again, watching as the fire appeared and reappeared. Neither he nor his brother spoke that many words either. Dean had thought that Sam would be more excited than this but he could understand given the certain circumstances and the new information that was given to them.

Caelan moaned softly in her sleep, her head turning over to the side. Both brother jumped at the sound and leaned eagerly toward Caelan, hoping that she would wake up this time. However, the woman's eyes still wouldn't open. Dean frowned and stood up suddenly. "I'm going to get some food from the vending machines outside," he said to Sam, but his brother didn't turn to face him. Sam just nodded his head and Dean left without another word.

Dean closed the door gently behind him on the way out and looked around until he spotted the vending machine across the parking lot. He jogged over to them, still glancing around to see if there were any other people around. He was just about to a few feet away from the machines and still no one in sight, Dean silently jumping for joy. However, just as he was about to reach them a young girl came around the corner and stood in front of the machines.

Dean frowned when he noticed that she looked like she was the type to take her time so he just sucked it in and waited behind her. The young woman must have noticed him behind her and she turned around with an embarrassed smile, "Hi, sorry that I might take a while," She apologized politely, shy eyes not looking up at him.

"It's alright," Dean waved off, smiling back at her, "It's hard to decide with all the good food to choose from," he joked. He smiled when the young woman giggled softly before turning away and looking at her choices once again. Dean was sort of thankful for the interaction since it seemed like he wouldn't ne receiving any with the group he was currently with. "What's your name?" he asked her, making her look back at him in surprise.

"Oh, my name's Stephanie," she turned to him, this time her eyes looking up at him, and smiled. "What's your name?"

Dean smiled, noticing the thin glasses at the edge of her nose that covered her dark chestnut eyes. "The name's Dean," he held out his hand to shake hers and she accepted it gladly before turning back to what she was doing before. "I would go for the Cheesy Doodles, those things are good,"

Stephanie laughed at his suggestion but picked them out nonetheless. She held the bag out in front of him with a curious but playful look on her face, "I would never think a guy like you would like Cheesy Doodles,"

"Are you kidding? Those things are awesome!" Dean exclaimed loudly and happily. "Trust me, they will make you feel like you're having an orgasm because they are that good,"

Stephanie started to laugh uncontrollably at Dean's comment about the Cheesy Doodles. One hand went to her stomach as she bent forward a little, still laughing from what Dean had just said. "Oh my god, that was by far the weirdest comparison to Cheesy Doodles I have ever heard!" she said in between fits of laughter.

"Hey, what're you doing right now?" Dean asked her suddenly, mentally hitting himself when he saw her shocked expression.

"Well, I don't know if should reveal that information to a guy I just met at the parking lot," Stephanie said in a playful tone, making Dean feel less of an idiot. "But, you seem like a good guy so… No, I'm not doing anything right now," Stephanie opened the bag of Cheesy Doodles as carefully as she could so it would pop in her face. She pulled one out and held the bag in front of Dean, silently asking him if he wanted some and he took some indeed.

"Maybe you'd want to hang out for a bit? We could take my car or your car into town and do… stuff?" Dean mentally smacked himself in the face for sounding like a crazy lunatic.

"Uhm, a bit weird so… how about we take my car in case you are some kind of killer and going into town sounds nice, there's people around to help me," Stephanie smiled when she saw Dean's face fall slightly before she turned and started to walk toward her car. Dean followed her silently to her car, glancing at a few others that passed by. One car he saw coming up caught his eye and he almost jumped up in excitement. "Wow, that is a nice car… Is that an Aston Martin Vanquish S?" he exclaimed in question, staring at the car and all its beauty.

"Yup, a really good looking Aston Martin Vanquish S in black," Stephanie said as she came around to the car's driver's seat, letting her hand gliding over the front of the car but not actually touching it. "Pretty nice, isn't it?"

"Nice? It's… more than that," Dean stepped up closer to the car but looked almost too afraid to touch it. "The guy who owns this much be a rich son of a bitch," he whispered out loud, eyes still roaming over every inch of the black car in front of him.

"Yeah, maybe his helped out a bit – now come on and get it," Stephanie unlocked the car door and slid in. Dean looked up in amazement when she just got into the car he was currently admiring. "This is your car?" he said in disbelief. He got into the passenger seat and his mouth hung agape as he stared at the interior of the car.

Stephanie laughed and started the car. "Yeah, it's mine sort of,"

Dean paused suddenly, remembering that he had forgotten all about Sam and Caelan. He looked over to Stephanie as she was still in the motions of starting up the car and then turn in the direction of where their motel room was. He thought about stopping Stephanie from getting out of the parking lot for a moment or two but then quickly dismissed it. "They won't even notice," he whispered.

"Who won't notice?" Stephanie asked just as she exited the parking lot.

"Nothing, let's get out of here,"

**-- Emporia, Kansas --**

"So what brings you here Dean?"

Stephanie and Dean walked along the sidewalk, side by side. She still had the bag of Cheesy Doodles in her hands, a little bit left inside. Dean glanced around the places they were walking through with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He noticed that there were a lot of parked cars along the sidewalk beside what looked to be a park. "Just passing by," he said finally, though his attention was now on the crowd that was rapidly increasing across the street.

"Oh, I thought you would've been one of those crazed fanatics coming by to witness one of the local's 'miracles'," Stephanie noticed that Dean was staring into the park across the street. She smiled inwardly to herself and grabbed onto Dean's arm to stop him from walking. "That over there is Peter Pan Park, that's where all those fanatics are gathering,"

"Peter Pan Park? Shit, and I thought Michael's Never Never Land was enough,"

"Hm, yeah, I know," Stephanie let go of Dean's arm so she could grab another bunch of Cheesy Doodles into her hand. "You want to go check it out? You seem pretty interested,"

Dean nodded his head dumbly, not really paying attention to what Stephanie was saying anymore. He started walking toward the park as if something was pulling him towards it. He faintly heard Stephanie's footsteps trailing behind him as he crossed the street. Dean was silently thankful that there were no other cars coming by as he reached the edge of the park on the sidewalk. He glanced in, seeing more and more people gathering from all around. "What're they gathering about for?"

"Mhm, I'm not sure," Stephanie answered truthfully, taking another few pieces of Cheesy Doodles, "All I know is that his place has been gaining a lot of popularity for the passed few weeks about some guy who can supposedly talk to people from the dead and actually have them appear before everyone," Stephanie just finished her bag of junk food and frowned just a bit. She looked around to see if there was any garbage cans around, hopped over to the nearest one, and returned to Dean's side all in silence. "Personally, I think it's a bunch of bullshit,"

"That's nice," Dean said as he started to walk toward the crowd again, this time much quicker. Stephanie quickly hurried to catch up to his pace, a little angry that he just started to walk away from her without giving her a warning – again. "You gotta pay for this shit?"

"I don't know! I've never been here before, I just listen to the news a lot," Stephanie half shouted at Dean who was quickening his pace even more. "Could you wait for a second?" she called after him, but he was already too far into the crowd to hear her properly. Stephanie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked about, glancing around the crowd to see if there was a better way to get to where all the action was happening. She gasped happily when she saw a small gap she was small enough to fit through and dashed toward it.

"Excuse me – sorry – pardon me!" Stephanie said as she pushed herself through the crowd. She nearly fell over when she got through the crowd and reached the front. She turned over to her left and saw that Dean was all there before her. She was about to wave over to him until the man that everyone had come to see stood up suddenly.

The man looked very old with that long beard he was sporting. Even his hair was longer than Stephanie's and she had the excuse of being a girl to have it that long. He wore old, beaten up clothes that looked more like giant potato sacks. He stood up with his arms high up in the air. Stephanie looked up into the old man's eyes and gasped when all she saw was white. Not the white one would usually see when they met with a blind man, but the kind of white that looked like the cleaned and untouched snow. "That is creepy," she said out loud.

"Shh!" the person beside her said sharply, stressing the need to be silent by placing a single finger to their lips.

Stephanie glared evil eyes at the person beside her before turning back to the old man in front of the crowd.

"People from far away! I have called for this gathering because there is a spirit here who has urgent need to speak with his son!" the old man said in his voice that cracked and wheezed as he spoke. He brought his arms down and sat back down on his seat on the ground. He closed his eyes and started to chant in deep concentration.

Dean leaned forward, half wanting it to be his father who was bugging the old man so much that he called for a gathering from far and wide. He saw everyone around him lowering themselves to the ground and he followed their movements to sit on the ground.

Everyone gasped as a figure started to materialize in front of his or her eyes, yet it seemed to stay a bit translucent. Dean's eyes widened when the figure started to look more and more familiar as it continued to materialize in front of him.

Stephanie watched in amazement as a man appeared before them. She looked back at the old man and he seemed to in some sort of pain, sweat rolling down the sides of his face. "I guess it's not bullshit,"

"Shh!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes but continued to watch. Her hand came up to cover her mouth when the translucent man started to walk right up to Dean. "Oh my god, that's his dad?" she whispered, this time making sure that her whisper was very low.

"Dean," John said, his voice echoing a little bit.

"Dad! Are you all right? I can get you out of there! There's this girl, Caelan, she got me out of there! Maybe she can get you out of there too!" Dean rushed at his words, all too excited that he was seeing his father again.

"Dean, she can't get me out of here," John said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean? How do you know that!?" Dean shouted in anger, angry that his father seemed to not want to accept his help.

"I haven't got much time to talk to you Dean…" John's voice was already beginning to break and fade away. Dean made a move to get up but something had stopped him. His eyes narrowed and looked around him but saw nothing that could be holding him down. Dean tried again to get up but met with the same problem.

"Don't go to…"

Suddenly, the image of John disappeared right before Dean's eyes. Again Dean tried to get up but this time the force was much stronger.

"Dean!"

Dean turned to the direction of the voice and saw Stephanie surrounded by zombie-like creature with black ooze just pouring out of them. He tried again to get up and used more strength in getting up and finally stood up straight. He rushed to where Stephanie was and pulled the zombies away from her. Dean glanced around as the sky started to become black. He saw hordes of zombies all around and held Stephanie closer to him in reflex from his protectiveness.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

Dean wrapped both arms around Stephanie and just ran through the crowd. He ran toward the first thing he saw which was a small, yellow looking house. He saw that the front door was open and went in, locking the door behind him. He let go of Stephanie to quickly check the house for anything threatening using his speed and was thankful he found nothing.

"Oh my god! How did you just do that?" Stephanie stared wide-eyed and mortified into Dean's eyes. She began to back away from him, and almost jumped when Dean reached out to her. "Oh my god, what are you?"

Dean frowned at Stephanie's frightened look on her face. He followed her steps as she walked away from him. Then, he noticed the large window and immediately lifted the couch without any trouble and placed it in front of the window along with a few other items to block them from coming in through the abnormally large window. He turned back around to Stephanie only to see her more frightened – or shocked, he couldn't tell – face. "Listen, would you rather be outside with the zombies or be in here with me the…" he paused for a moment, looking at Stephanie's face, "the demon,"

"You're a demon?" Stephanie's face suddenly changed from scared to awe as she stared at him curiously. "Shouldn't you have horns or a devil's tail or something?"

"Uhm… I'm one of the better looking demons," Dean joked half-heartedly. "Okay, I've got to make call to my brother, he can help us get out of here,"

"There are more of you?" Stephanie sounded more amazed and curious than scared anymore, which made things a little better for Dean.

"Well, my brother isn't a demon… He's a different story, but the girl that's with him is a demon,"

"Wow," Stephanie pulled out her cell phone and threw it toward Dean who caught it and started to dial Sam's number right away. "Cool,"


End file.
